Your Addiction
by AtchanKaze
Summary: One small misunderstanding leads to Tyson and Kai having a fight . Now Tyson must make up to Kai , and what better than to use his dirty , little pervert mind... Tyka Seme Tyson! And Uke Kai! Slight [ RaTy] [ KaMa]


AK : ( Sequel's ) … My First TyKa & BeyBlade fanfic

Tyson : Aww we're your first

Kai : … Oh Brother

Ray : Why couldn't you do RaKa ?

AK : Cause I like RaMa better

Ray : Come to me , my little Uke

Max : ( Runs away ) PERVET ! Get away from me

AK : Enjoy the show

* * *

><p><p>

'' Break your friendship with him ''. Tyson starred at the raven blue boy , he couldn't believe what he just said unexpectedly just like that.

'' WHAT ? ! ''

'' You heard me ''

'' Kai , I can't do that ''. Tyson shook his head and didn't meet him in the eye.

'' Hmpf , well then I guess you don't love me ''

'' Kai , you know that's not true ''

'' Really ? Then how come I see you spend more time with HIM then ME ''

'' We're Best Buddies ''

'' Yea right ! Best buddies my ass ''. Kai crossed his arms and looked away.

'' Now you're being Absurd ! ''. Tyson couldn't even think of him that way .

'' You have 24 hours to do it ''. Kai smirked and walked away . Tyson stood there , complete confused and angry .

'' Arghh ! He's so annoying and a jerk . Why did I even fall for him ? ''. Deciding to not clutch on his hair any more , Tyson sat for hours deciding what should happen next.

_Kai Hiwatari , the boy who cannot lose. Being the son of a huge Enterprise , he is extremely different from his family. You see Kai was a cold – heartless person , always going somewhere unknown , not caring about anyone's feelings and focusing on one thing … being the best. BeyBlade is Kai's passion , never will you see him without his bit-beast Dranzer. That's all everyone could say about him , until he joined the bladebreakers and met … the happy-go-lucky Tyson Granger. _

_Tyson was a true friend , someone who never let you down never give up on you. He had a joyful personality and had a nasty habit of constancy eating. Being the world champion 3 times , Tyson changed the world around. It was around Summer when the bladebreakers had a new team mate , everyone tried to be friendly and attempt to make his mood lighten up , but got zero results . Yes ! Signing they all agreed no one can change the All Mighty Kai Hiwatari . All expect Tyson. _

_Tyson didn't believe in those rumours about Kai having one side personality , he knew there's was a all other side of sourpuss which was yet to be revealed. Determined he sat a plan to unveil the other Kai . So to start off he decided to look for Kai , went to the park then to Mr. Dickerson's office but the old man hadn't seen Kai although he started to rant about how delicious muffins are and knowing Tyson he would happily eat the entire box. Tyson almost reached the goodies when he remembered his mission , Tyson cursed Kai for making Tyson leave his precious goodie , but forgot it cause Kai's his friend and he's going to change him. Next he went to the usual place , the highest spot , where he saw Max , Ray , Kenny , Hilary and Daichi. _

_'' Hey guys ''. Tyson grinned and ran up to them . _

_'' Hey Tyson , any luck ''. Hilary asked. Tyson only shook his head. _

_'' Tyson I think you should stop now ''. Ray said placing his hand on Tyson's shoulder. _

_'' Yea Tyson , have a break . You know its not good for your health . You could get dehydrated ''. Kenny said not even looking up from his laptop. _

_'' No I have to go forward. I can't relax until I sort this mess ''. Tyson left until Daichi called him. _

_'' Hey Tyson '' _

_'' Hmm ? ''_

_'' I challenge you to BeyBattle ! ''. Daichi grinned. Tyson signed , seriously like at a time like this he still wants to beat him. _

_'' No Daichi , when I find Kai then we'll do it ''. Tyson smiled and ran off. _

_'' WAIT ! When's that ? '' _

_'' Daichi , just give it up . You will never beat Tyson ''. Hilary aruged. _

_'' Oh shut it , Grand mama '' _

_'' WHAT DID YOU SAY ?! ''. Hilary bailed her fits , ready to attack Daichi. _

_'' Nothing ! '' _

_Tyson reached a cliff side , looking around he saw Kai sitting on the edge staring in the distance . Tyson signed in relief and walked to Kai . Kia narrowed his eyes cause he knew who exactly was next to him. _

_'' There you are , I've been looking for you everywhere ! ''.Tyson said while panting. _

_'' Hn '' _

_'' So what's the reason this time ? ''. Tyson grinned looking at Kai . Kai shot him a side way glance. _

_'' Why should I tell you ? ''_

_'' Uhh … cause we're friends '' _

_'' Who said we were friends ? '' _

_'' I did '' _

_'' And why do you think , we're friends ? '' _

_'' Well …Since you joined the team '' _

_'' That doesn't mean we're friends '' _

_'' Wha ? What does it mean then ? ''. Tyson was confused , if he and Kai weren't friends then why did Kai joined the team. _

_Kai signed '' It means that I only joined the team to help you loser-'' _

_'' HEY ! We're not losers okay ! We're one of the best BeyBlade teams ''. Tyson was so pissed , sure they needed a team captain for a little help , but that didn't mean they sucked . They won the world tournament 3 times. _

_Kai smirked '' Yeah cause of my training '' _

_'' And cause of our hard work '' _

_'' Hard work ? You always made excuses to avoid training '' _

_'' Well … that's cause you always be a sourpuss ''. Kai mentally slapped his head. _

_'' Remind me again , why did I agree to join you guys ? '' _

_'' Cause you like us ''. Tyson smiled. _

_'' I do not like you ''. Tyson grinned wider. _

_'' Admit it Kai , you like us '' _

_Kai shook his head '' Not gonna happen '' _

_'' Admit it ! '' _

_'' NO ! '' _

_'' YES ! '' _

_'' NO ! '' _

_'' YES ! '' _

_'' NO ! '' _

_'' YES ! '' _

_'' NO ! '' _

_'' YES ! '' _

_'' Fine , I like you ! ''. Both eyes widened and mouth gaped , blush coming slowly. Kai looked away not wanting to meet Ty's eyes. His eyes widened more at what he just called Tyson , god he already nicknamed him. _

_'' You … Love … Me ''. Kai looked back at shocked Tyson. Kai nodded looking down , trying to hide his blush . Tyson looked away , secretly happy , he finally got Kai's heart , he finally had him. _

_'' I'm gonna go … see the others ''. Kai got up to leave . _

_'' NO Wait ! ''. Tyson hand shot out on to Kai's wrist. Kai looked back at Tyson. _

_'' I … Love … you … Too ! ''. Tyson mumbled under his breath . _

_'' Tyson , if you're going to waste my time then let me go '' _

_'' I Love You Too Kai ! ''. Tyson stared looking at Kai . Kai was surprised but then smiled . _

_'' You do huh '' . Kai lifted Tyson , holding him by the arms he brushed his sinful lips against soft pure ones teasing them until capturing them on his own. Tyson's pure lips tasted of sweet cherry and with a mix of Tango , Kai licked Tyson's lips asking to enter grinning as he got access. They both broke apart panting and foreheads touching , smiling to their victory. _

_'' So looks like you accomplished your mission '' _

_'' Yea , I guess I did ! ''. Smiling they walked away hand in hand . _

Tyson grunted at the memory.

'' Hmm , I guess it wasn't complete after all ''.

'' Hey Tyson ''. Tyson looked behind him and saw Ray coming.

'' Hey Ray ''. Ray frowned.

'' What's wrong ? You look down ''. Tyson smiled , Ray was such a good friend.

'' Well , Me and Kai got into a fight ''.

'' You and Kai got into a fight ''. Oh God Kai and Tyson fighting only leads to troublesome.

'' He thinks me and you have something going on , cause ewe hang out so much ''.

'' WHAT ? Has Kai lost it ? . Tyson you have to sort this mess as soon as possible or he will tell Max ''. Max , he can't lose him . Ray loves Max too much.

'' Calm down Ray , you're not going to lose Max ''. Tyson patted Ray's shoulder.

'' So how are you going to handle Kai ? ''. Tyson grinned again.

'' I have something planned ''.

Kai parked his motorbike in the garage, putting his bag on right shoulder and Gucci sunglasses on his shirt. Walking up to the door he unlocks the door and steps inside . Sitting his shoes on the stand and jacket on the holder he calls his angel.

'' Baka , I'm home ''. He called but go no response. Kai looked around to get a glimpse of his Midnight Moon Mist angel , he walks to the stairs when he steps on something. Looking , he sees many rose petals leading him to the bedroom.

'' So Childish ''. Kai smiles and follows the path , he enters the bedroom which is only lighten by candles.

'' Tyson ? ''.

'' Master's finally here ''. Kai looked towards the far corner and saw Tyson there , Tyson slowly walked to Kai his hips swayed sideways and with a Seductive smile he had Kai sit on the sofa.

'' You look hella fine in that shirt ''. Tyson was wearing one of Kai's most favourite shirt which reached his mid-thighs , a black tie loosen around his neck and his Midnight Moon Mist hair let down just up to his back. Tyson giggled and adjusted himself on Kai's lap , while Kai placed his hands on Tyson's hips.

'' Like what you see ''. Kai nodded and untided Tyson's tie to move it.

'' So who gave you this idea ? Was it Max or Hilary ? ''. He let the tie slip on the floor.

'' I thought of it by myself ''.

'' You thought of this by yourself ? ''. Kai raised an eyebrow , maybe his angel wasn't so innocent any more.

'' HEY ! I might be slow on things , but I know how to be romantic ''.

'' Hmm , I'm sure you do ''. Kai started to unbutton the shirt slowly , while Tyson removed Kai's shirt , he memorized that ton , Abs skin body looking just so fucking delicious. Kai noticed Tyson starting blank out , he couldn't help himself but to chuckle .

'' What's the matter ? Too much hotness you can't handle ''. Tyson blushed and looked away.

'' Shut Up ''. Kai finally reached the last button , he pulled off the wearing to see his angel's perfect killer figure . He buried his head into Tyson' shoulder.

'' So does this mean you forgive me ? ''. Kai removed his head and started into Tyson's brown eyes.

'' NO ''. The smile on Tyson's face whipped out.

'' Wha ? But why ? ''. Wasn't this satisfying Kai with all of this enough. Instead of answering , Kai removed Tyson from his lap and walked forward.

'' You still haven't answered me ''. Tyson rolled his eyes and walked to Kai .

'' Kai , listen carefully nothing is going on between me and Ray ''.

'' And how am I supposed to believe that ? ''. Tyson cradled his arms around Kai's neck while Kai's went to is waist.

'' You did take my virginity ''.

'' Oh how can I forget that ''. Kai smiled.

'' So I would never hurt my best friend or the man I love ''. Kai touched is forehead against his angel.

'' You're so adorable ''. Tyson grinned.

'' I know ''. Kai closed his eyes bringing his lips forward , Tyson did the same sinful meets pure ones Kai licked the lips which greedily opened. His tongue was on fire colliding with the other's. They both landed on the bed , breaking apart both stared into each other's eyes.

'' Ready for our game ''. Kai raised an eyebrow.

'' What game ? ''. Tyson smirked.

'' Our love game ''. Kai looked down on what position they were in.

'' Don't think this means you're topping ! ''.

'' Oh Baby , but I'm already have ''.

Tyson kissed Kai again making Kai moan , his hand travelled down until he reached the button to unlock Kai's pants , without waiting he yanked them off leaving Kai in his boxers . Tyson eyes the beauty in front of him. He sucked from Kai's ear to down his neck making Kai arch upwards , soon he moved down to where Kai's nipples were. Tyson nibbled on one while played with the other , this affected his need more when he heard gasps , pants and his name called few times. He then moved further and reached Kai's boxers again , he pulled them to revel Kai's Baj , Tyson whistled on how big Kai's Baj was. He held the baj and teased Kai by licking the top, Kai arched up once again and blushed more.

'' Uhh … Ty-Tyson ! ''. Kai felt himself coming until Tyson stopped.

'' Huh ? Ty why did-''.

'' Not yet baby ''. Tyson opened the drawer and took out some lotion.

'' Wha ? How do you have that ? ''. Tyson grinned .

'' I keep extras ''.

He poured some on his fingers and inserted 3 all together , Kai jotted from the pain , grasping Tyson's arms an d tears from his eyes . Tyson pecked his nose.

'' Just relax , other wise the pain will increase ''. Kai nodded and moaned as Tyson moved again , he almost came again.

Tyson held both Kai's legs around his waist , his right hand intertwined with Kai's right while his left on the side of Kai's head, Kai got the signal and grabbed the sheet , when Tyson entered him his all body went up as Tyson hit a certain spot.

'' Hmpf , found you ''.

Tyson repeated hitting that spot , Kai grunt gasped as the pleasure came , it was something new to him.

'' Oh god Kai , you feel so good ''. Tyson picked up his pace , sweat dripping from both.

'' Ahh … Tyson … I'm gonna -''. Kai screamed as he released his juice , unfortunately Tyson wasn't close , he held Kai's Baj and plumbed it making Kai came more , with one final move he came into Kai .

He took some Kai's juice in his mouth enjoying the taste , Kai blushed as he saw Tyson lick the corner of his mouth swiping the juice away. Tyson smirked and cradled Kai in his arms , Kai snuggled further into Tyson's chest and signed.

'' Hey Tyson ''

'' Hmm ? ''

'' I'm having a affair too ''. Tyson's face shocked.

'' WHAT ? ! WITH WHO ? ''. Kai lazily smiled , looking at Tyson.

'' With Max ''.

'' Wha ? ''.

'' Just Kidding ! ''

* * *

><p><p>

AK : I love them all ! But I LOOVEE Kai the most !

Tyson : You just gotta love this guy's personality! Sure he maybe dumb at times But he's still awesome!

Max : Just seeing him in V_Force and G_Revolution makes me go '' Aww!''. He is so adorable and sweet!

Ray : He is good looking , sweet and a awesome Blader!

Kenny : He sure is a fun guy and the best Team Captain we had , but he can be quite scary at times!

Daichi : He is a total show off and lose that attitude a little , and would it kill him to smile . Other than that he sure is serous about BeyBlattle and some day I'm going to be The Next World Champion!

Hilary : Her is Sweet , He is Adorable I just love everything about him and sure does his FanGirls !

Kai : * Whistles * He got it goin on ! X3 He's a awesome Blader too , and I love his '' Go Away '' Attitude.

Read , Fav , Follow , Review = Subscribe

See ya


End file.
